1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to techniques of generating a motion of a mirror because of bending motions of a pair of mechanical beams or bars diametrically opposed to each other with the mirror inbetween, and more particularly to techniques of achieving a reduction in deformation of the mirror resulting from the bending motions of the beams or bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known mirror drivers for generating a motion of a mirror because of bending motion of a mechanical beam structure. An example of a conventional mirror driver of such a type is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3246106.
In this example, a beam structure is configured such that a pair of mechanical beams coextend in parallel, and such that a mirror is cantilever mounted on the pair of parallel beams at their one ends located on the same side.
In operation, conversion of bending motions of the beams into a motion of the mirror is allowed by joints for coupling the beams and the mirror to each other. For scanning reflected light from the mirror, the motion of the mirror is performed as an angular oscillation or oscillatory rotation about an oscillation axis perpendicular or parallel to a center line of the beam structure.